


Sentimental Value

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pigeons, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietros didn't know why Barca kept the pigeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Value

Pietros didn't know why Barca kept the pigeons. His affection for them seemed... distant at best. When he'd his lover asked if he'd named them, Barca had needed a moment to think before answering. The gladiator wasn't one given to sentiment so Pietros knew was a story there, but it was Barca's, not his. He didn't want to pry - didn't want to risk losing what he'd found - so instead he decided he would care for them too. To make them part of *their* story. He didn't want Barca living in the past. He wanted him in the now, with him.


End file.
